Shadilver: Spring Break
by grim777reaperxx
Summary: I suck at summaries. Lol. Silver, Shadow and Sonic go to L.A. for Spring Break. Shadilver, ShadowxSilver, possible Sonadowilver, AND SILVER LOSES HIS VIRGINITY! lol. Don't like, Don't read. And sure as hell don't flame! Co-written with friend.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this Fanfic. All the characters are property of SEGA and the Sonic Team (c). If I DID own these characters (or SEGA itself) Silver would have his own game, Shadow and Sonic would be a yaoi couple in the comics. Amy wouldn't even exist and Robotnik would go on Nutrisystem or something like that lol.

Shadow groaned in irritation as the morning sun shone into his face. His phone, which he uses as an alarm clock, was playing music through its speaker dock on Shadow's nightstand. The ebony hog tried to get out of bed, but was restrained by an ivory coloured arm wrapped around his stomache. Shadow followed the arm to an ivory hedgehog laying next to him. Shadow moved the ivory hog's limb, careful not to wake him up, and quietly got out of bed and into the bathroom.

After brushing his quills out, Shadow walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. The ivory hedgehog was still sleeping peacefully when he returned. Shadow crawled onto the bed and nudged the hedgehog awake. "Silver, wake up." He whispered into the ivory hog's ear.

"Nu-uh." Silver grumbled, rolling away from Shadow. The ebony hog got his phone and started playing his music close to Silver's ear. Attempting to get him up. "Alright!" Silver sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Shadow kissed the ivory hog on the forehead, making him blush. "And happy birthday." He kissed Silver again, this time on the lips.

"I'm glad you remembered." Silver slipped out of bed and into an old pair of jeans that were laying on the edge of the mattress. "Today is the first day I get to drink." He snickered, then added "Legally."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited about it." Shadow said. "Technically, you can't drink until tonight."

"Killjoy." Silver mumbled as he walked to Shadow's dresser. "Now where the heck is my DS?"

"God, you're still searching for that thing?" Shadow asked. Silver has been looking for his Nintendo for a week. Little does he know, Shadow has it hidden from him. Silver bent over the dresser to look behind it, giving Shadow a perfect view of Silver's ass. Shadow bit his lip, trying as hard as he could not to fuck the daylights out of the other hedgehog.

"Like what you see?" Silver turned around and smirked. "You can have it later..." He walked up to Shadow and sat in his lap, facing the ebony hedgehog. "...After you get me drunk, you can take advantage of me. That is, if your penis can wait that long." Silver shifted a bit in Shadow's lap, making the ebony hog's face twitch.

Shadow thought for a second. "I would be your first, right?"

"Of course you would." SIlver kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "That doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me. You know how I want it, right?"

"Hard and fast." Shadow answered, lifting the ivory hog into his arms as he stood up. "With no lube."

"You know me well, Shads." Silver giggled. "Wanna go out?"

"That depends on where." Shadow carried Silver to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Shadow lounged on the couch, and Silver crawled on top of the ebony hog, relaxing his head into the crook of Shadow's neck.

"I don't know, and I don't really care." Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow's shoulders. "I just wanna be with you."

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the front door. "Who is it?" Shadow called. He attempted to get up, but Silver prevented anything of the sort.

"It's Sonic!" A voice through the door.  
"Come in!"

A blue hedgehog stepped through the door, took one look at the two hedgies laying on the couch and covered his eyes. "Seriously, guys, can you warn me BEFORE I walk in the door?!"

"Don't be a wuss, Sonikku." Silver teased the blue hog. "We know you'd join us the second you got a chance to." Silver climbed off of Shadow and hugged the blue hedgehog, who was taking his shoes off at the door.

"Happy birthday, Silver." He said, hugging the ivory hog back. "I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Silver's voice was full of excitement.

"Well, I'm not sure Shadow would be okay if I showed you now." He looked at said ebony hedgehog. "But whatever. It's outside." Sonic took out a blindfold and covered Silver's eyes. Shadow joined in, restraining the ivory hog's hands, just in case Silver tried to take the blindfold off. The three of them walked outside, the anticipation killing Silver. He wanted to peek sooo bad, but Shadow prevented him using his hands.

"Alright, Shadow, let him go." Shadow did as told, and released Silver's hands. "Go ahead and look." Silver took the blindfold off, and nearly collapsed. Sitting in the driveway was a new Ferrari 458.

"No...way!" Silver shouted, walking up to the car. Its piano white paint job glistening in the morning sun. "How did you guys...?" He trailed off. Ever since he was a kid, he's wanted a white Ferrari. Now he has one.

"Happy birthday, from me, Shadow, Manic and Sonia." Sonic walked to the ivory hedgehog, who was still standing in amazement, and handed him the key to the sports car. Shadow came up behind Silver and wrapped his arms around the ivory hog's waist.

"Go ahead and start it." He said, letting Silver walk closer to the car. Silver opened the driver's door and sat inside. He found the ignition and stuck the key inside, turning it to the right. The car's engine came to life, the dashboard lighting up to show all the different guages.

Sonic recorded a video of Silver's reaction, and was leaning up against the side of the Ferrari, sending the tape to his Facebook. Silver revved the engine, causing Sonic to jump slightly. Shadow got in the passenger seat, closing the door. Silver did the same with his.

"You like?" Shadow asked, smiling.

"Uh...Yeah!" Silver reached over and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Shadow kissed his hedgie on the cheek. "We're not done yet, though."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked, confused.

Shadow opened the passenger side door and called for Sonic. Seconds later, the blue hedgehog was at the door, leaning in so he could hear. "Tell him." Shadow told Sonic, who nodded.

"You, me, and Shadow are going to Los Angeles for Spring Break." Sonic smiled. "We're going to stay at one of my friends' house, right on the beach." Silver cheered in excitement. He had never gone to California, much less L.A. He turned the car off, still a bit disbelieving that the Ferrari really was his.

"When are we going?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"Tomorrow morning." Sonic said. "You and Shadow are taking this bad boy."

"What about you?"

"I'll be following you guys in one of my cars." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather drive by myself. No offense." Sonic laughed nervously, holding his hands up.

_**Later That Night...**_

Night had come quickly for Shadow and Silver. With each passing moment, the closer Shadow is to taking his boyfriend's virginity. Silver was too busy drinking to think about anything. He had already downed his fourth can of Budweiser, and was now sipping a fifth.

"I think you've had enough, Silver." Shadow said, happily taking the drink away from his ivory hedgie. Silver pouted, his head resting on the side of the couch.

"I'm not even drunk yet!" Silver mumbled. " I thought the plan was to get me drunk, and you to take me upstairs..." He slowly sat into Shadow's lap, playing with his boyfriend's ears.

"Losing your virginity while you're drunk isn't right, Silver." Shadow's face twitched as Silver's body shifted in his lap. Silver soon felt something poke at his ass, making his face turn a deep red. Shadow carried Silver to his room, closing the door with his foot, and laid the ivory hedgehog in the middle of the bed, pinning his arms above his head.

Shadow pressed his lips against Silver's. Silver deepened the kiss, not letting Shadow pause for air until it was necessary. Shadow requested permission to go farther, pressing his tounge on Silver's teeth. Silver opened immedietly, letting the warm body part explore his mouth. Shadow hit the sweet spot in Silver's mouth, causing the ivory hedgie to moan.

Shadow pulled away from the kiss. Both Silver and Shadow were rock hard. Shadow lightly pushed Silver onto his back, unzipping the ivory hog's jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. Shadow did the same with his boxers. Silver was now completely naked in front of Shadow, which made him blush even more. Shadow looked at Silver's erection, and did something Silver wasn't expecting: Shadow wrapped his hand around Silver's shaft, slowly pumping it. Silver moaned in pleasure as Shadow continued to do this.

Shadow quicly got bored of just jacking his boyfriend off, and did something Silver _really_ wasn't expecting. Lowering his head, Shadow began to suck Silver's shaft. Silver moaned as the warm feeling of Shadow's mouth around his member encased him.

"Shadow! I think I'm gonna-" Without finishing his sentence, Silver orgasmed into Shadow's mouth. Shadow swallowed every bit of the salty substance. Silver panted, sinking into the mattress. Shadow then began removing his own clothes, making a small pile at the edge of the bed. Shadow took off Silvers jeans and boxers, which were still around the hedgehog's ankles and flipped him on his stomache.

"Ready?" He asked, alligning his member with Silver's tail hole. Silver nodded, preparing for whatever Shadow was going to do to him.

"If it hurts too much, I'll stop. Okay?"

"Yes, just do it." Shadow nodded, slowly pushing his shaft into Silvers ass. Silver yelped in pain, but told Shadow to keep going. Shadow continued shoving himself into Silver, then pulled out, only leaving the head of his shaft. He thrusted in again, faster and harder. Silver screamed again, but Shadow knew to continue. Tears started rolling down Silver's face.

Shadow kissed Silver tears away. "It won't hurt for much longer." He promised, going a bit faster. Silver soon discovered that his lover was right. The feeling of pain was replaced with pleasure.

"S-S-Shadow, go faster!" Silver moaned. Shadow complied, speeding up the process. Silver screamed in pure pleasure when Shadow hit his prostate. "Ngh, Shadow! Hit that again!" Shadow hit Silver's prostate repeatedly, with the speed of Shadow's thrusts increasing.

Silver gripped the sides of the bed, screaming and moaning. "Shadow! I'm gonna cum again!" Before Silver had a chance to, Shadow, who still had himself inside Silver, twisted the ivory hedgehog onto his back. Shadow lifted Silver's legs over his shoulders.

Silver's eyes rolled back in his head as he orgasmed. His seed shooting onto his chest, as well as Shadow's. Shadow moaned, Silver's walls closed around his member. With one last thrust, he came into Silver. He pulled out and collapsed next to Silver, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Was that fun?" He asked, panting.

Silver snuggled next to his lover, covering them up with an old quilt that was on the foot of the bed. "Yeah...it was." Silver closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Shadow smiled. "Happy birthday, Silver." He whispered into ivory's ear, then fell asleep.

Yay! My first fanfic in like A FUCKING YEAR! Hope you guys liked the sex scene, even if it was a bit short and not as well described as you wanted it to be. It's kind of hard to make every detail perfect when you have someone looking over your shoulder every FIVE FUCKING MINUTES. Also, I apologize for it being a bit fast or anything. I don't really pay attention to shit like that. Please R&R with any suggestions or whatever (just no flames. I don't want my fucking house to burn down.)


	2. Chapter 2

David (co-writer): Fuck yes! Chapter 2!  
Me: *looks over Chapter 1* You do realize L.A. isn't near the beach, right?  
David: WHATEVER *pouts* Close enough  
Silver: *reads Chapter 1* YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING SICK!  
Me: Don't look at me! David's the one that wrote it!  
Silver: *pouts* it's already on the site, isn't it?  
David: Yes! BWAHAHAHA!  
Shadow: ...

"Shadow, wake up!" The ebony hedgehog jumped slightly as a pair of ivory arms shook him by the shoulers. "C'mon, Shads! We gotta get ready to go!"

"Silver, it's 8am." Shadow grumbled, sitting up. "Why are _you_ even up? The sun isn't even out yet."

"That's because the curtains are covering the windows." Silver walked over to one of the bedroom windows and separated the curtains, letting the morning sun shine into Shadow's face. "See?"

Shadow covered his eyes, not expecting what Silver had just done, and crawled out of bed. "Was that necessary?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"If it got you out of bed...Yes." Silver walked over to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek. "Hows about you and me go take a shower?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"Fine, but no shower sex." Shadow warned, kissing his ivory hedgie back. Shadow lifted Silver up and carried him to the bathroom.

"Do you need to carry me _everywhere?_" He asked, wrapping his arms around Shadow's shoulders. Once inside the bathroom, Shadow sat his ivory hog in the stand up shower and turned the water on.

"God, your fur is filthy," Shadow said, grabbing a blue shower brush and started to clean the ivory hedgies' body.

"Shadow, I can do this without any help." Silver said, not really enjoying the pampering that his lover was giving him. Shadow, completely aware of this, stopped and handed him the brush. Smiling.

Shadow grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shower rack and started washing his quills. Silver did the same, with one of his own bottles. Shadow caught the smell of the liquid and laughed. "That stuff is gonna make you smell like a girl, Silver." The ivory hedgehog ignored him, scrubbing the liquid into his quills.

The two of them rinsed their quills out and dried off. They went back into their room and got dressed. "How does this look?" Silver asked, wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and black cargo shorts.

"You look nice." Shadow said, looking over. He was wearing white long sleeve shirt with faded blue jeans: a typical Sunday outfit for the ebony hedgehog. "You think we should start packing?"

"Yeah, otherwise Sonic's gonna be pissed at us." Silver went to his closet and took out a large suitcase and duffle bag. Shadow excused himself, saying he was going to get something to eat. When he returned, Silver had already packed everything they needed for the next couple of weeks. "Your suitcase is packed pretty tight, but I managed to fit everything in there."

"Thanks." Shadow carried his suitcase to the living room. Silver not far behind, his duffle bag slung comfortably over his shoulder. Shadow looked at his phone for the time. "Sonic should be here any minute." He sat on the couch and put his shoes on. Silver turned on the T.V, and started watching an old horror movie.

Minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. Shadow got up and opened the front door, and saw Sonic standing there, smiling. "You guys ready?" He asked, looking inside. Silver grabbed Shadow's suitcase and hauled it outside to Sonic's car: A blue Aston Martin Vantage. Silver helped the blue hedgie load the luggage into the car, then went to Shadow, who was leaning patiently against the passenger door of the Ferrari.

"We should be in L.A. by this afternoon." Sonic told Silver. "Be careful, m'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Silver laughed, heading over to his car. He got into the driver's seat, and almost immedietly turned the radio on to a rock station.

_The hurt inside is fading_

_This shits gone way too far_

_All this time I've been waiting_

_Oh I cannot grieve anymore_

_For once inside awaking_

_I'm done, I'm not a whore_

_You've taken everything_

_and, Oh I cannot give in anymore_

"What the hell?" Shadow asked over the sound of the music. "Is this what you listen to?"

"Why, you don't like it?" Silver asked, turning it down so he could hear.

"I really don't care." Shadow put his seatbelt on. "What's the band?"

"KoRn." Silver turned the music back up, rolling down the windows so anyone he passed could hear it. "It's really, REALLY old, but it's still awesome!" He shouted.

_My mind's done with this_

_Ok, I've got a question_

_Can I throw it all away?_

_Take back what's mine_

_So I take my time, guiding the blade down the line_

_Each cut closer to the vein (bleed, bleed)_

_**Four Hours Later...**_

The trio were finally in Los Angeles. They decided to stop for something to eat before they drove to Sonics' friends' house. Neither Silver or Shadow knew who it was, and Sonic was perfectly fine with leading them clueless. "Shadow, what about here?" Silver asked, pointing at an old diner. Shadow shrugged, not really paying attention. He wasn't really hungry, but Silver was starving, and so was Sonic.

Silver pulled into the parking lot, followed by Sonic. Parking next to each other, they got out of their cars. Silver stretched, his back and neck cracking repeatedly. Shadow looked around, realizing that the three of them were being watched by some people outside the diner, eating food on some of the outdoor tables.

"Dudes, worst four hours of my life!" Sonic groaned, rubbing his back. "Those seats are WAY too fucking hard on my back."

"You can ride with me then, Sonikku." Silver offered, locking his car up. "That is, if Shadow doesn't mind..." He looked at said ebony hedgehog, who didn't seem to hear him.

The three walked inside the old diner, and was greeted by a green hawk: the name Jet written on his shirt. "Welcome," He said, guiding the three to a booth. Sonic sat down into the soft leather and scooted over, letting Silver sit next to him. The hawk handed them menus, and said he would give the trio time to decide what they wanted. When the hawk did return, he was holding a pencil and notepad. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper, please." Silver said. Shadow ordered the same and Sonic ordered iced tea. They then made their orders of food and waited patiently. Silver took out his Ipod and started listening to music. Shadow looked out the window. People were taking pictures of the cars they had arrived in. Sonic took one of Silver's earbuds and listened to whatever was playing.

"I'll be back," Shadow said, excusing himself to the men's room. He came back a while later, and continued looking out the window.

"Faggots," Shadow's ears pricked up and he looked around, looking for the person that said the insult. The only other person in the diner was a large crocodile, reading a newspaper two seats behind Sonic and Silver. Shadow didn't pay much attention to the comment, thinking it was his imagination, but he heard it again, from the same person that did it before. Shadow quickly stood up, earning confused faces from the two hedgehogs sitting in front of him.

"Shadow, what wrong?" Silver asked, removing the one earbud he was using. Shadow looked directly at the croc, who was smirking behind his newspaper.

"Nothing...I just thought I saw something." Shadow managed to calm himself down enough to sit down, earning even more confused looks from Sonic and Silver.

"All gays should commit suicide." Shadow heard the croc laugh to himself. "Either that, or die of AIDS."

Shadow stood up again and walked over, very calmly, and asked. "What's your problem, eh?" The crocodile looked up from his newspaper and smirked,

"Shadow, what's going on?" Silver got up and came to the ebony hedgehog's side.

"You gonna answer me, bitch?" Shadow spat, too pissed to notice Silver was right next to him. "Why don't you say that shit to my face!?"

The croc stood up and laughed. He looked at Silver, getting eye level with him and snarling "Go. Kill. Yourself...FAGGOT!" The crocodile swung at Silver's head, but Shadow blocked it and punched the homophobic asswipe square in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

"Now what?" Shadow mocked. "You're lucky I don't fucking kill you for that!"

"Shadow, calm down." Silver grabbed the ebony hog by the waist and pulled him away. "Just...calm down." Silver sat Shadow down at their table, still pissed off. "What the hell was that about?"

"Dude, you knocked him the FUCK out!" Sonic laughed, trying to nudge the large croc awake. No luck.

"We should go," Shadow mumbled, rubbing his knuckles.

Me: Why the hell did you end it here?!  
David: Ever heard of a cliffhanger?  
Me: ...  
Shadow: *reads fight scene* LIKE A BOSS!  
Silver: *reads with Shadow* That was fucking brilliant!  
David: Thanks...Just, don't read the draft for chapter three *evil grin*  
Silver and Shadow: *looks at eachother* We're fucked.

Please R&R!


End file.
